It has been known from the past that when displaying an image on a display and pressing a particular position on the image with a finger, X and Y coordinates of the pressed part become detected by a pressure-sensitive sensor and the like, and by this input signal, the next behavior is performed (See e.g., Patent Literature 1).
Additionally, as described in Patent Literature 2, when a matrix is formed by numerously and parallelly arranging light-emitting elements and light-receiving elements along X and Y axes immediately above a display and the surface of the display is touched with an obstacle such as a finger and a pen, it is also proposed to detect a position having come into direct contact with the display by the obstacle cutting across the matrix.
On the other hand, in Patent Literature 3, there is disclosed a technique to form an image of an object arranged on one side as a real image on the other side by arranging a first light control panel in which a number of first planar light-reflective portions are arranged in parallel with one another at constant intervals inside a transparent flat plate and a second light control panel in which a number of second planar light-reflective portions are arranged in parallel with one another at constant intervals inside another transparent flat plate in direct contact or contiguity with each other in a way that makes the first planar light-reflective portions and the second planar light-reflective portions orthogonal in planar view.